


Four-letter Words

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Four-letter Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019

Rhett doesn’t often use four-letter words with Link. ‘Love’ and ‘miss’. ‘Want’ and ‘need’. 

He doesn’t need to say it. 

Link doesn’t need to hear it. 

It doesn’t stop him from feeling it when he goes to visit NC without him. Rhett knows everyone back home sees him on the phone a lot. (If they only knew about all the time he spent on it that they don’t see.) 

First thing in the morning. 

Last thing before bed. 

Link tells him, “I wouldn’t be much fun if I was there. Not with this cold. I can barely get up to fix myself food.” 

Rhett doesn’t need him to be fun. He just needs him  _ there _ . 

He doesn’t hesitate to order meals to be delivered to Link, so he doesn’t have to get up except to answer the door. Link texts him thankful emojis, and swallows a mouthful of the soup, savoring how it warms his throat and chest. Rhett swallows a mouthful of the bourbon he brought upstairs with him, savoring the way it warms his throat and chest. 

Sometimes they sit in silence on the phone, letting one another’s presence on the other end of the line warm them.


End file.
